1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving system for enabling users thereof to shave hard to reach body areas. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved extendable handle shaving system and methods of using such shaving system for shaving hard to reach body areas, such as one's back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although shaving assemblies and shaving apparatuses on the marketplace are commonly used to shave various parts of the body, these shaving apparatuses are typically designed for easy to reach areas of the body. In other words, existing marketplace shaving apparatuses are not designed to enable users thereof to shave hard to reach areas of the body, particularly one's own back. For example, existing shavers may be of insufficient length or of generally linear handle design and therefore do not properly align with the contour of the body. Consequently, the existing marketplace shaving apparatuses are typically not well designed to enable a user to shave one's own back and other hard to reach body areas. It is contemplated that if the shaving apparatuses were to be equipped an extendable handle, hard to reach body areas may be made more easy to reach. Prior art patent disclosures do teach a number of shaving apparatuses that comprise extendable handle type structure for enabling a user to more easily reach otherwise hard to reach body areas. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to this concept is described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,888 ('888 Patent), which issued to Zowaski, discloses a Reaching Razor. The '888 Patent teaches a reaching razor comprising a head portion, a handle portion, and an elongated, flexible neck having a head attachment end opposite a handle attachment end. The head portion is affixed to the head attachment end and the handle is attached to the handle attachment end so as to provide the user with the ability to articulate the head attachment end in relation to the handle attachment end fully about the lateral centerline of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,069 ('069 Patent), which issued to Quinn, discloses a Razor Reach. The '069 Patent teaches a razor shaving apparatus comprising a telescopically extendable and retractable body with a manual handle at one end and a pivoting razor shaving system at its opposite end. Further, the '069 Patent teaches a shaving apparatus that comprises a soap or lotion applicator detachably secured to the razor shaving system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,480 ('480 Patent), which issued to Morgan, discloses a Razor Having Extendable Handle With Adjustable Portions. The '480 Patent teaches a razor having an extendable, telescoping handle wherein the handle has at least one telescoping segment which is slidingly movable and frictionally securable to a number of extendable positions. The handle is preferably flexible and resilient to allow the razor blade to conform closely to the contours of the body portion being shaved. The telescoping handle can be removed and secured to a variety of razors, such as disposable razors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,127 ('127 Patent), which issued to Cordio, discloses a Concave, Convex Safety Razor. The '127 Patent teaches a safety razor comprising a safety razor blade housing having a concave cutting surface on one end, a convex cutting surface on the other end, and a removable and rotatable apparatus disposed on the housing. An elongated handle cooperates with the removable and rotatable apparatus disposed on the housing permitting rotation of the safety razor blade housing and removal and replacement thereof. A hollow extensible handle is adapted to be affixed to the safety razor handle and is capable of extending the length thereof.
United Kingdom Patent No. 2,306,373 ('373 Patent), which issued to Pollitt, discloses a Razor. The '373 Patent teaches a razor comprising a handle and a head with at least one razor blade. The handle comprises detachable chambers, which chambers housing soap material, gel or cream. The handle may be squeezable to cause the material to leave the handle. The soap material may be in sachets detachably connected to the razor by frangible means.
It will thus be seen from a review of these patent disclosures as well as from a consideration of the prior art razor systems generally known to exist that the prior art does not teach an electric shaving system for enabling users thereof to shave hard to reach body areas, which shaving system comprises, in combination, an extendable handle assembly comprising a rigid, substantially S-shaped angular bend at the shaving end, a length-adjusting button cooperatively associated with the extendable handle assembly for selectively adjusting the length of the shaving apparatus, and an electric shaving head attachment attachable to the extendable handle assembly adjacent the S-shaped angular bend. The prior art thus perceives a need for a shaving system that comprises an extendable handle assembly comprising a rigid, substantially S-shaped angular bend at the shaving end, a length-adjusting button cooperatively associated with the extendable handle assembly for selectively adjusting the length of the shaving apparatus, and an electric shaving head attachment attachable to the extendable handle assembly adjacent the S-shaped angular bend.